The renal transport of solutes such as sodium, glucose and phosphate requires energy derived from the cellular metabolism of respiratory fuels or substrates. In turn, the transport of solutes such as phosphate provides substrate for reactions that are important in providing chemical forms of energy. The proposed studies combine measurements of solute transport and metabolism in isolated proximal renal tubules. The purpose is to determine the direct and indirect interactions that take place among the processes. These interactions may mediate the actions of hormones such as parathyroid hormone that affect both transport and metabolism. Also, the transport of phosphate may directly or indirectly affect the renal formation of the active form of vitamin D.